Severe
by HuntedthisNight
Summary: Ever since he had made her acquaintance in the Undertaker's shop she had unnerved him. She was more than a simple human, he knew it. After all was not Sebastian a demon intrigued by her? There was no denying it anymore, Kagome Higurashi HAD to be a threat. But how much of a threat? And to whom? KUROSHITSUJI / BLACK BUTLER X INUYASHA. RATING TO CHANGE. VERY UNUSUAL CROSSOVER
1. Chapter 1

_thoughts_

_*****mental conversations*****_

**_amplified thoughts/meanings_**

* * *

Movement, a flicker of shadows across the ashen gray stone of the walkway, and the bored expression that had landed upon elegant features shifted into something of a grin. "So you've come back, little missy?"

The little miss was not, despite the affection in the pallid man's voice, a little woman. It wasn't of the human species either.

Rather standing on the edge of the sidewalk, the long serpentine tail sweeping a slow arch back and forth behind its frame was a female cat. At first glance this feline could have passed for any other alley cat that happened to occupy the streets of London. It was packed with lithe muscle that came from a rather active lifestyle. There wasn't a single ounce of unnecessary fat anywhere that could be seen underneath a sleek coat. The fact that it had travelled through the busy streets of London during the middle of the day without getting attacked by dogs or humans or even run over by one of the carriages that thundered down the street professed that it at least knew its way around. And if the man's words were anything to go by it travelled more than just the surrounding neighborhood.

On second glance one would realize the mistake for the fur was thicker, heavier than most felines, and had was noticeably longer around the throat marking it as one of those pricy Maine Coons that were all the rave nowadays. It's coat was the color of a wet raven's wing... something that the more ignorant people deemed as an evil omen but which was considered a sign of good luck to those that could actually spell their names instead of using an X for their signature... a near pure ebony black with a surprising bluish hint. The cat's eyes were of a more unusual shade and only amplified the fact that this was no pawn of the devil. If an animal could look humanly benevolent than this black furred she-cat had the look down to a T.

"Not going to answer eh?" If the question was made in jest or not was something one could not probably identify. The man's features were twisted with amusement as if the cat was the deliverer of some great joke.

The cat's lips peeled backwards, a low hiss escaping the dark feline, despite how she really couldn't have answered with human words it seemed that she understood the man. Or maybe it was his tone. Whatever was the case it caused the man to laugh softly. The cat for her part settled into a sitting position, bathing one forepaw with a rough tongue and brushing it through dark fur in a method that could have been considered cleaning if not for the simple fact that she did it more than once or even twice. Like humans cats could develop their own little quirks and not knowing any better the movement could just as readily be to calm nerves as it was a sign of annoyance.

However, after the minute of silence stretched into two and then three the cat seemed to dismiss her need for a quick groom and stood up. Stretching one leg and then another, there was a hint of demand in the Maine Coon's resounding mreow as acknowledged by the leggy man who had situated himself by a shut door, as if he was indeed waiting for someone, the feline closed the distance. Cats were not dogs. They did not bumble through things. And indeed there was a sort of elegant grace as if the man should be _**honored** _to be in the cat's mere presence as the female rubbed against one booted foot and then the other winding between them as if they were obstacles in creating a vague S-shaped pattern.

"Alright, alright." Someone else would have questioned their own sanity at talking to a cat but the pale skinned and even paler haired man seemed quite... indifferent... as he crouched down so that he was more at the feline's level.

A long hand, fingers ending in long black nails, reached out and the black cat ambled over. The end of the tail twitching slightly, kinking at the very end, the she-cat sniffed the offered hand nostrils flaring at the potent aroma that touched sensitive senses. But whatever detoured her seemed to give way to a feline's more desired want of a petting. And indeed the man was more than happy to comply at the head butt, a long fingernail scrapping across the ruff-like fur that surrounded the female's throat... which was more gray in coloring than black as if a natural collar... before drifting upwards to scratch behind an ear to which a soft purr arose at the attention.

"You heard about the little incident with this Ripper fellow didn't you?" The mreow could have easily been acknowledgement or demand for more petting. "I wondr' what the little Phantomhive will do now... hmmm?"

The thought seemed to distract the man for he stopped his scratching behind the cat's ear. When he did not move, except to tighten fingers upon the nape of the cat's dark furred neck, the feline turned with the speed of a spitting viper unsheathed claws drawing blood from the side of his hand by the pinkie. Grimacing slightly at the pain, bringing the injured finger to his mouth as his other hand caught the feline by the scruff of her neck and so easily lifting the angry cat from her feet the man straightened to his full 6'2'' height.

"Now that wasn't nice." A new hiss, ears pulled back and teeth bared, greeted one of the most eccentric noblemen within the depths of London. But the pale haired male merely returned the snarling visage with his own grin before turning on his heel the Undertaker disappeared back into his shop with guest in tow.


	2. Chapter 2

_thoughts_

_*****mental conversations*****_

**_amplified thoughts/meanings_**

* * *

"Are you sure this is a wise idea, Sebastian?" Even as the question left his lips, Ciel Phantomhive wondered what exactly caused him to question the... demon... butler.

"I am quite sure," a pause, "the Undertaker was helpful for us involving Jack the Ripper. I see no point as to why he wouldn't be helpful now."

Ciel's lips pressed together tightly, considering the other's words. Indeed the silver haired man had been helpful, if not for the Undertaker's intervention there was a good chance that they may not have figured out who Jack the Ripper happened to be until many more women had lost their lives. There was no denying that the man happened to be a literal wellspring of information. However the other Lord was... well... eccentric was the nicest term with which to deem the man known simply as the Undertaker. And even that didn't begin to cut what happened to be one of the oddest individuals that Ciel had ever encountered and he had a demon, a real demon who would eventually eat his very soul, as a butler.

* * *

**SLIGHT TIME SKIP**

"Are you sure you searched, Sebastian." It was so unlike the Undertaker that Ciel could feel a tendril of unease make its way through his veins.

They had arrived at the man's shop, looking for a conversation that would probably be awkward and difficult for the silver haired man never released any information without a joke being delivered, and yet despite the fact that the store was indeed unlocked they had found themselves alone. There was absolutely no sign of the Undertaker. Neither he nor Sebastian had seen hide nor hair of the Lord and it was beginning to unnerve Ciel. Even if the other man happened to be hiding somewhere... like in a coffin as he sometimes did... the floorboards creaked enough to have alerted the other and he should have sprung out to give them all a good scare already.

"No Master." A pause. "The only thing I found was a cat."

"A cat?" The fact that Sebastian had returned to him instead of playing with the feline was something.

"No not a real cat, a statue."

Ciel hummed softly, he had seen that cat statue himself. It was situated at the back of the room, close to what he supposed as an office for the Undertaker. What had caught Ciel's eye, for he was usually disturbed by cats in any sense of the word due to his allergies, was the damned size of the statue. The few statues of pets he had seen were usually much smaller than life sized. This statue had been larger than what could be considered a normal sized cat with thick fur ringing its neck much like a lion's ruff and dark ebony fur covering the entirety of the feline itself. A pair of wolf intense, sharp and cutting and unblinking, blue eyes had met Ciel's single eyed gaze.

The statue had been so lifelike that Ciel had touched it and found himself touching the statue itself. It had been warm to the touch... warmer than the surrounding parole itself... and yet hadn't moved an inch underneath his hand. As it was, his hand had met with what appeared to be a coal black marble or granite, either stone could be used for carving. He was leaning towards marble for the texture had been variegated with a degree of gray and blues that had only served to amplify the belief that it had been a real cat until he had touched the stone surface. There had been a collar, seemingly a single piece of gold, around the feline's neck. He had made a mental note to ask the elusive Undertaker as to where he might have gotten such unusual stone for statues.

"Well if he is..."

"Can I help you good sirs?" The question, accented so unlike the Undertaker's voice despite how the words were spoken in English, cut off the rest of Ciel's sentence.

He turned his head towards the voice just enough to see and it took all of his self control for his mouth not to drop open as he realized that no it was indeed not the Undertaker who had spoken, unless the man had indeed been a woman many inches shorter than the other's imposing stature. And from the Orient to boot.

For standing, one hand pressed against the countertop and the other settled loosely against her hip, was a young Asian blooded woman. He said Asian blooded for her features were softer, more rounded, than what could be considered normal throughout the depths of England. It also helped that one of his father's servants happened to be Asian. But this was no servant. The rich ebony dress that was wrapped around her frame seemed to be made of silk or velvet even for it shimmered slightly in the candlelight. No servant would be capable of possessing something such as that nor what seemed to be a collar-like necklace of solid gold wrapped around her neck, a pretty mauve bauble just barely visible underneath the arch of her chin.

Where she had come from evaded Ciel's mind and he quickly dismissed the unease that crept through his veins as there having to be a back door to some storage area behind her. It was quite literally the only thing that made sense. They had seen neither hide nor hair of the Undertaker. So trying to ignore the fact that the usually creaking floorboards had made not a single sound underneath her weight, Ciel turned fully to the woman.

His single dark blue eye meet and held with a pair of lightly sky blue eyes that were as intense as a wolf's, and as cool as an icy lake.


End file.
